


Immune

by ThatOneGeekGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: and jemma's name is from agents of shield, i have no creativity, i literally used a tumblr prompt, i stole ryan's last name from someone who works at my school, if you find the prompt i'll make your ship come true, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOneGeekGirl
Summary: Jemma Mills was normal. Until she ate a mystery candy at her friend Ryan Walter's house. Turned out to have venom in it. Read to find out why, or if you're smart, read the EFFING TITLE BECAUSE I HAVE NO MORE CREATIVITY SAVE ME





	

Jemma Mills woke to her phone ringing. Looking over at the clock, she muttered a curse at the caller. 1:57. Whoever was calling needed to die. “This better be important.” She grumbled as they picked up the phone. “Hello?” She mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.  
“Jemma, did you eat any hard candies while you were at my house?” The voice on the other side of the line asked fearfully. It was clearly her best friend Ryan Walters. If it was Ryan, he either did something stupid, or he call was about something stupid.  
She rolled her eyes. “Ryan, what did you do?” Ryan was a chemist. That meant dangerous food.  
“So, you know deadly boomslang snake venom? Well, you know my new snake?” He started getting excited. “I wanted to experiment with whether mice can recognize snake venom, and I put it in hard candy. The results were interesting, the female rats could sense the venom- “  
“If I start leaking blood from my eyeballs, I am going to come back and haunt you so hard.” Jemma grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. She was super hungry when she ate the candies, and she was pretty sure that Ryan had said they were safe. Pretty sure.  
Jemma could practically see his dark blue eyes glowing in excitement. “I don’t think it was a high enough dosage. Can you come over so I can watch your reaction? I could figure out the dosage that humans could take.”  
“Ryan, it isn’t healthy to go to bed at four and wake up at six. You need sleep. I need sleep. So, let’s sleep. Please.”   
“But Jemmaaaaaaaa….” He pleaded. They had been best friends since they were twelve, and they knew everything about each other. For example, Ryan knew that if he pleaded enough, Jemma would crack.   
She sighed. “Let me find my keys.”

\--------------------------------------

At Ryan’s house, beers in hand, (A/N it’s not illegal, they’re 22 and 23) Jemma was hooked up to about 20 different tubes and wires. They were down in Ryan’s basement, which looked like a lab that had been hit by a hurricane.   
“It’s amazing,” Ryan breathed. “You aren’t reacting at all. I would’ve thought something would’ve happened, at least nausea or red eyes, or something. And you did take the candy, the venom’s in your blood. You have three times the lethal dosage, and yet you’re fine. It’s a medical miracle.” He said in awe.  
“Three times the lethal dosage?” Jemma asked, not believing her ears. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” She muttered, turning pale. She leaned over the side of the chair she was in.  
“At least you’re alive, right?” Ryan squeaked. At that point, he was ready to take her to the hospital, but Jemma was having none of it. Before he could exhale, she was already on his back.  
“Nuh-uh. No way. If you dare take me to a hospital, they will poke and prod me, experiment on me, and lock me up in a tube, and then you’ll feel bad. If you so much as take me to a VET, our entire collage will know that your middle name is Michelle.” She said with a pointed look.  
Ryan gasped, appalled. “Even your cute brother?”  
Jemma grimaced at the thought of her brother being “cute.” She rolled her eyes. “Even my brother. I’ll tell every hot guy and girl on the entire campus.” Ryan had a new crush every other week. So, being his best friend, Jemma used that to her advantage.   
Giving up, Ryan sighted. “Can I at least experiment a little bit?”

Four experiments and two spatulas later, they figured out that Jemma could adapt to anything. Poison couldn’t harm her, as well as fire, extreme cold, pencils, and radiation.   
“Can we stop, and, you know, figure out why I’m immune to everything?” Jemma asked as Ryan went to get another spatula.   
He grumbled but complied. “Alright, I’ll just take some blood.” Jemma huffed as she was done with the needles. After being poked for several hours, she was tired. And ever so slightly drunk.   
“Ugh, Ryan, just put the needle in already! I’m super tired. Also, probably a little too drunk to drive.” As she started to ramble. Ryan put a hand over her mouth. She muttered a few things her mother would not have liked into his hand before spitting on it.   
Ryan drew back his hand quickly, wiping the slobber on his pants. “For your information, I’ve already put the needle in.” The both hesitatied, before looking each other in the eyes. “You can’t feel needles?”

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED PEOPLE TO CONSOLE ME OR HELP ME FIX IT I LOVE YOU ALL I'M SO SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER SUPERHERO STORY IT DIDN'T START THAT WAY I SWEAR


End file.
